


Few days in Paris

by JolieLuiz



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Fluff and Smut, Multi, Paris (City), Playful Sex, Real Madrid CF, paris saint germain, psg
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-27
Updated: 2015-06-07
Packaged: 2018-04-01 11:39:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4018375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JolieLuiz/pseuds/JolieLuiz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The national Colombian James Rodriguez decided to spend some days at David Luiz's house in Paris, after his team (Real Madrid) was invited for a big training secession at the Paris Saint-Germain field.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. house

**Author's Note:**

> Hello every one,  
> This is my 2nd try into writing such stories, and I'muploaded my first story here as well.  
> I don't know how it got into my mind and I just liked the idea and wanted to share it with you  
> It's kind of a playful yet a sexy story-line  
> I hope you like it.

Sara: What the hell now, he's staying here with us!!  
David: this is the 3rd time you're asking, YES Sara yes.  
Sara: I can't believe you.  
David: Baby,, It's just for few days, calm down.

Sara has just got back into living with David in his house, after finally getting back together again. They had five tough months. especially for her, It was very hard coz she was madly in love with him. She would't ever ask for a break up, but he did. He said let's take a break, she said then make it a break up! never meant to say that but she had to, she did't want to seem weak and shattered. She knew she was being a pest lately, asking him about every single detail, knowing that thit will ruin the relationship, he could't handle her. But now that they're back again she decided to not bother him ever. 

Sara: Okay, I'll calm down. you have always admired that boy and treated him differently any way.

That made David laugh really hard, she's smart with a quite good observation that Sara. 

Sara: So when is he arriving?  
David: their plane just took off, he messaged me five minutes ago.  
Sara: Their?!  
David: Yeah, did't I tell you? Now that Real Madrid finished "La Liga" and have no cups to play for, my team invited them to practice with us as friendly training sessions. Teams do that all the time.  
Sara: wow! then I'm really glad It's just James that you invited!  
David: See babe;) you were complaining, now you should be very happy I only invited one. Though my house is big and can manage to get all of them team in here.  
Sara: Daviiiiiiiii!!!  
David burst in laughing, he loved to get her mad and see her little petite body jumps up in anger. 

Honestly he did treat that boy differently, like she said. He always felt he's too kind and sweet boy who deserved the best. Always remembers that match back in the world cup when Brazil beat Colombia. with one goal ahead thanks to Luiz's strong and amazing foot through that free kick.  
Sara cut his chains of thoughts:  
Sara: So are you going to take his shirt this time?  
David: hahaha what?!  
Sara: I don't know, but I've been watching your games for 3 years now, never seen you asking any one for their shirt. only him.  
David:me?! he asked surprisingly.  
Sara: Yes Sweetie, the only one I saw you happy you exchanged your shirt with, Others you did give them out of being kind as the person you are and just out of compliment, but didn't see the happiness in your eyes like when with James.  
David was still surprised by her words coz that never crossed his mind before.  
Sara: I'm not saying there is anything wrong with that, He is a special player of-course.  
David: oh, yes yes, he is.. But you know what?.. there is one person I'll definitely ask to take off their shirt for me today..  
He said that walking to Sara and sitting next to her on the couch starting to lean to her and to kiss her neck slowly and gently. She forgot all about James and whatever players are coming with him. All she can think about now is that heat coming from David's lips on her neck, she was melting.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the boy arrives..

David woke up on the voice of his phone ringing! "oh shit we slept!". Him and Sara were both sleeping on the couch after making out and here, 2 hours passed and they didn't feel a thing. He answered, of course it was James..  
D: Hello   
J: Yes David can you hear me?  
D: hey bro! calling me from the air-port?  
J: No man I waited and waited expected to see you but when you did't showed up, I thought I'll come to you.  
D: Oh damn I'm sorry I over slept, wait what do you mean? where are you?  
J: Haha open your front door.  
D: You're kidding you're here already! wait wait   
He was about to run to open but he remembered about the still sleeping Sara!  
D: Sara baby wake up he's here!   
S: (wakes up and looks at him) OMG how could you let us sleep for all this time!!   
D: ahhh no time, listen, go to your room and change, I'll open up for him. Come when you're ready.  
She went up to the bedrooms floor while he rushed to the front door, opening up to see James! wow that man's is defiantly a star he looks like celebrities. Was looking at him almost didn't notice that there was another guest standing next to him. a girl! 

J: are you gonna let me on the door.  
D: (laughed) "oh come here" David approached the young guy and hugged him   
last time they hugged was on that match in the world-cup, very different now, no sweat, no tears, just the freshness and the perfume James is wearing that went all through David's nose. 

J: my girlfriend, Alena.

(A girlfriend! .. I remember he was a dad but never thought about his partner).. David felt strange, he hugged her too.

D: Bienvenue a Paris! you are both very welcome in my humble house, come on in.

All headed to the living room after David helped them to put the luggage in. They made them self comfortable on the couches, and there were plenty of them in David's house.

J: Wonderful house my friend.  
D: Yes I wanted something simple and cozy, you'll see, at the end of the night you'll not even wanna go out and leave it.  
J: Are you saying you're not gonna take us in a tour around Paris and keep us locked here!! :D  
They all laughed so much. David liked how humble the man is, and how comfortable to deal with as a company,, not a complicated guy, he was just like David himself. 

Sara: Hello every one!  
D: oh here comes my princess. (as she walks in the room) Sara, my girlfriend.  
J: Saraaa haven't seen you ages ago!   
Sara and James met before, also at the world-cup, in Brazil. They hugged each others and he kissed her: "very nice to see again"  
He introduced Alena to Sara, she welcomed her and they shook hands. Sara wanted to give a naggy look to David.  
They all sat there and David asked the house keeper to bring some fresh juice. they talked and laughed for a while. 

(Actually Alena isn't that bad, the girl is funny, I think we'll be able to find mutual things to talked about) Sara thought to her self.

James was telling them the story how they met. The girl has been a Real Madrid fan since she was 15, and James was aiming to go to play for Real even before they wanted him that season, long before, since he was 16 he used to play on Fifa PlayStation as he is a Madrid Player. Alena was a gamer too. they first met in a PS2 store. she was with her team, all boys, her age, while he was with his friends. Then they met almost every day.. Once their team played against each other and she made her team win . James said to himself "I'm gonna marry that girl someday!"   
He told them how hot she was playing that video game, excited, screaming and winning. After few weeks and all of a sudden her family moved to Spain. It was sad for him, he managed to forget about her and get his on life with footballing and making a family. Then after the world-cup and moving to Spain to train and to play his first match in Madrid. he was chocked to see the familiar face that he used to fell for in the field of Real, it was Alena. He knew later that she works for Madrid as a trainer for children of Madrid's school. After she finished her studies in that domain in Spain, she couldn't dream for a better job at the age of 22 years old, with her favorite all times team.

J: Of course you can imagine the rest. when she saw me she jumped on me screaming of joy and said oh James I can't believe I finally see you again I waited for you all my life hahah :D  
Alena: oh you silly.. :D don't believe this silly head, he was all over me when he saw me.  
J: well, what can I do. you always made my heart jumps, could't believe it was you again, our favorite team unites us again..

(David wanted to ask him about his wife and daughter and what happened to his family, but thought better not, it wasn't the perfect moment.) 

Sara: What a great destiny, that move to Spain paid off at the end.   
Alena: Yes, now that I think of it, happy my dad never coped with Colombia, him and mam finally settled on finding a job in his home-land, Spain.  
D: Oh I thought there was something Spanish about you.. (she looked surprised and doesn't know what to reply about that) D: ah the accent maybe,, yes yes the accent.  
D: So guys any way, I suppose you're very tired by now, I asked the maid to arrange your room for you and to put your luggage there. make your self comfortable. the room is upstairs, there's a bathroom too if you want to take a shower,maybe you want to take a nap and energize for tonight so we go out. If you need any thing just let me know. :)  
Indeed they were starting to get tired, the traveling couple, David walked them to the hall then called the maid to take them through the stairs and be under their service.   
Then got back to Sara and sat next to her on the couch.   
D: ahhhh finally I can kiss you,, still hungry for you my petite.  
S: "I thought there was something Spanish about you" ? .. Really?! ..  
D: What?!  
S: Boys never change,, the urge of flirting will kill you some day.  
D: W-Wat! you call that flirting! hahaha oh boy  
S: Good, keep laughing, that's the second thing you're good at.  
D: and the first thing is fucking you and put it in your mouth?? ,, ah I got turned on just by the idea   
She could't but laugh after he said that, did't get used to dirt-mouth Luiz yet.  
S: my baby, France surly has ruined your angelic mouth   
he laughed and kissed her on the mouth   
D:maybe now I get it back from your mouth   
S: No. Transfer needs tongues  
D: ooooh look whose mouth France has ruined   
They burst in laughing and kissed again on the couch

**Author's Note:**

> tell me what you think guys and if you have any suggestions on the story-line or the characters.


End file.
